


Caged Heart

by FanFicReader01



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, Power Imbalance, Supernatural Elements, Unhealthy Relationships, enjoy anyway, nicholai is some sort of sorcerer idk, this doesnt make sense lmao, this is so far removed from canon too lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Carlos needs money. Nikolai gives him an offer but there's a prize to pay. As usual.
Relationships: Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Carlos Oliveira
Kudos: 6





	Caged Heart

**Author's Note:**

> God, I can't write what I want to (sexy demon au lmao), so I keep coming up with short drabbles instead >:)  
> Enjoy this one. It's a prompt that's sitting on my mind since forever (even before re3. its just a general idea)

Carlos’ tears are like little diamonds rolling off his cheeks. He can barely believe it, but he did it. And now there’s no turning back. The contract is signed. But he will do everything in his power to safe his younger brother. He won’t let him succumb to a sickness that can be cured with proper treatment and medicine. Carlos is willing to do whatever it takes to get the needed money. Even if that means literally giving up his beating heart to that wretched man above: the powerful Russian mob called the Heart Stealer. Carlos now understands why. The Russian himself thinks otherwise. He doesn’t like the word ‘stealer’. Everyone who comes to him, knows what they sign up for. Or at least, they should know. If they don’t read the small words of his contract, that’s their fault, not his.

Nikolai smirks at the peasant below him. The man’s heart weighs surprisingly light for someone who bears such heavy burden on his shoulders at such young age. But a deal is a deal and Nikolai never backs off. As he closes his eyes, a satisfied smirk dresses his face when he feels the heart throb in his hand.  
“From now on you are mine. Understood?”  
“Yes,” the young man bows down.  
“You’ll do whatever I say, yes?”  
“Yes, sir,” Carlos replies defeated.  
“Good. Because if you don’t,” Nikolai doesn’t have to add words to what he does next. He clenches his fist tighter around the heart. With usual delight, he laughs at the immediate reaction it evokes. 

Carlos drops to the floor in agony. He clutches his chest, despite knowing that his heart no longer is nested there. Through a blurry vision, he watches the Russian man laugh and approach. He feels his hand on his head. He’s getting petted.  
“Good boy. If you keep behaving, you and I will be good friends,” Nikolai reassures him but Carlos isn’t so sure about that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a pro at giving yall these AUs but not elaborating more on them than 1 drabble lmao  
> Such is my curse
> 
> Anyway, I hope it was kind of clear on what's happening.  
> I imagine Nikolai to be some mob boss with special powers and Carlos is from a poor family and he has to take care of his little bro but no normal job pays enuf to keep em fed and give him the money for meds etc so enter Nikolai, that prick.
> 
> I love the macabre thought of someone literally possessing your heart in a voodooesque way >:) and what better (or worse) person to have such power than the silver trashcan man himself mwuhahhaha >:)


End file.
